maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/47
|-31100 |[Ruins) The Rumor|[Henesys Ruins The Rumor]] |Level 160 |-31101 |[[/(Henesys Ruins) Gate to the Future|'Required' Ruins Gate to the Future]] |Level 160 |-31102 |[[/(Henesys Ruins) Into the Light|'Required' Ruins Into the Light]] |Level 160 |-31103 |[[/Exploring the Future|'Required' Exploring the Future]] |Level 160 |-31104 |[[/Chief Alex|'Required' Chief Alex]] |Level 160 |-31105 |[[/Henesys in Ruins|'Required' Henesys in Ruins]] |Level 160 |-31106 |[[/The Fall of Cygnus|'Required' The Fall of Cygnus]] |Level 160 |-31107 |Ex-chief Stan |Level 160 |-31108 |Guardian of the Town 1 |Level 160 |-31109 |Guardian of the Town 2 |Level 160 |-31110 |Gathering Food 1 |Level 160 |-31111 |Gathering Food 2 |Level 160 |-31112 |Utah's Missing |Level 160 |-31113 |Utah? Utah! |Level 160 |-31114 |Utah's Request |Level 160 |-31115 |Welcome Home Utah |Level 160 |-31116 |Never Give Up |160 |-31117 |Utah's Pig Farm |Level 160 |-31118 |Jay the Warlock |Level 160 |-31119 |Forest in Time |Level 160 |-31120 |Anne's Request 1 |Level 160 |-31121 |Anne's Request 2 |Level 160 |-31122 |Jay and the Quest for Power |Level 160 |-31123 |Superior Arrows |Level 160 |-31158 |Dream Fragment |Level 160 |-31159 |Doubt |Level 160 |-31160 |Creator of Dreams |Level 160 |-31091 |[Ruins) Rise from Ruins|[Henesys Ruins Rise from Ruins]] |Level 160 |-31124 |[the Stronghold|[Knight Stronghold Scouting the Stronghold]] |Level 165 |-31125 |Piercing Defenses |Level 165 |-31126 |Lost Emblem |Level 165 |-31127 |Informant |Level 165 |-31128 |Stronghold Assault 1 |Level 165 |-31133 |Lost Smile |Level 165 |-31129 |Stronghold Assault 2 |Level 170 |-31130 |Stronghold Assault 3 |Level 170 |-31131 |Stronghold Assault 4 |Level 170 |-31132 |From Father to Son |Level 170 |-31134 |Trouble |Level 170 |-31135 |Utah's Protection |Level 170 |-31136 |Knight Hunting 1 |Level 170 |-31137 |Knight Hunting 2 |Level 170 |-31138 |Knight Hunting 3 |Level 170 |-31139 |Knight Hunting 4 |Level 170 |-31140 |Knight Hunting 5 |Level 170 |-31141 |Superior Implements |Level 170 |-31142 |Anne's Misunderstanding |Level 170 |-31143 |Worthy Weapon |Level 170 |-31145 |New Information |Level 170 |-31146 |Rescue Neinheart |Level 170 |-31147 |Versus Advanced Knights |Level 170 |-31148 |Versus Chief Knights |Level 170 |-31149-31152 | |Level 170 |-15095 |Savior of the Empress |Level 170 |-31153 |Stop Cygnus! |Level 170 |-31154 |Shinsoo's Call |Level 170 |-31155 |The Truth Revealed |Level 170 |-31156 |Unheard Voice |Level 170 |-31900 |[Perion) The Second Future|[Twilight Perion The Second Future]] |Level 180 |-31901 |[Perion) Public Opinion|[Twilight Perion Public Opinion]] |Level 180 |-31902 |[Perion) Premonitions and Visions|[Twilight Perion Premonitions and Visions]] |Level 180 |-31903 |[Perion) Chasing Twilight|[Twilight Perion Chasing Twilight]] |Level 180 |-31904 |[Perion) Unsettling Future 1|[Twilight Perion Unsettling Future 1]] |Level 180 |-31905 |[Perion) Unsettling Future 2|[Twilight Perion Unsettling Future 2]] |Level 180 |-31906 |[Perion) Unsettling Future 3|[Twilight Perion Unsettling Future 3]] |Level 180 |-31907 |[Perion) Unsettling Future 4|[Twilight Perion Unsettling Future 4]] |Level 180 |-31908 |[Perion) Unsettling Future 5|[Twilight Perion Unsettling Future 5]] |Level 180 |-31909 |[Perion) Unsettling Future 6|[Twilight Perion Unsettling Future 6]] |Level 180 |-31910 |[Perion) In Dreams, You're Mine|[Twilight Perion In Dreams, You're Mine]] |Level 180 |-31911 |[Perion) The Dream Gatherer|[Twilight Perion The Dream Gatherer]] |Level 180 |-31912 |[Perion) A Subconscious Harvest|[Twilight Perion A Subconscious Harvest]] |Level 180 |-31913 |[Perion) Piece of Memory|[Twilight Perion Piece of Memory]] |Level 180 |-31914 |[Perion) Enemy Identity|[Twilight Perion Enemy Identity]] |Level 180 |-31915 |[Restless Sleep|[Mission Restless Sleep]] |Level 180 |-31916 |The People of Perion 1 |Level 180 |-31917 |The People of Perion 2 |Level 180 |-31918 |Ancestral Wisdom 1 |Level 180 |-31919 |Ancestral Wisdom 2 |Level 180 |-31920 |Ancestral Wisdom 3 |Level 180 |-31921 |Ancestral Wisdom 4 |Level 180 |-31922 |Ancestral Wisdom 5 |Level 180 |-31923 |Burning Thirst |Level 180 |-31924 |A Cold Night in Perion 1 |Level 180 |-31925 |A Cold Night in Perion 2 |Level 180 |-31926 |We Need Meat 1 |Level 180 |-31927 |We Need Meat 2 |Level 180 |-31928 |Lumberless |Level 180 |-31929 |Manji's Mission |Level 180 |-31930 |Manji's Trust |Level 180 |-31931 |Golem Hunter |Level 180 |-31932 |Hearts of Perion |Level 180 |-31933 |Building is Hard! |Level 180 |-31934 |Building is Hard! |Level 180 |-31935 |Perion's Specialty 1 |Level 180 |-31936 |Perion's Specialty 2 |Level 180 |-31937 |Perion's Specialty 3 |Level 180 |-31938 |The Girl's Birthday 1 |Level 180 |-31939 |The Girl's Birthday 2 |Level 180 |-31940 |The Girl's Birthday 3 |Level 180 |-31941 |The Girl's Birthday 4 |Level 180 |-31942 |The Fight Once Fought 1 |Level 180 |-31943 |The Fight Once Fought 2 |Level 180 |-31944 |The Fight Once Fought 3 |Level 180 |-31093 |[Perion) Twilight Warrior|[Twilight Perion Twilight Warrior]] |Level 180 |} Category:Gate to the Future Quests